In a wireless communication system such as a long term evolution (LTE) system or a long term evolution advanced (LTE-Advanced) system, a physical downlink control channel (PDCCH) transmitted based on a precoding mode, that is, an enhanced physical downlink control channel (ePDCCH), is introduced. The ePDCCH enables a user equipment (UE) to perform demodulation based on a specific reference signal, that is, a demodulation reference signal (DMRS). The ePDCCH is transmitted in an area where a downlink data channel is transmitted in a subframe, and may implement frequency division with a physical downlink shared channel (PDSCH). A base station may send the ePDCCH on a unit physical resource block (PRB) with a good channel condition according to a channel status reported by a terminal. In a subframe, physical resource blocks of two timeslots may be referred to as a resource block pair (RB pair), which is generally referred to as a unit physical resource block.
However, in the prior art, how to transmit some control channels, for example, ePDCCHs, through an enhanced resource element group (eREG) in a unit physical resource block is not provided.